A Wolf's Love
by gemma loves edward
Summary: What if Bella Quileute wolf? What if she imprinted on a vampire? What will happen? Well read a find out. I adopted this story from Ashuri92. On Hold.
1. Changes

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**N/A: as promised I uploaded the Beta version of chapter one, my Beta for this story is Silent Broken Heart.**

* * *

**Prologue**

I ran through the forest, away from the rest of my pack, my thoughts muddled and confused. I felt like such a traitor to my pack. How could I do that? How could I? After everything that had happened, how could I imprint on a _vampire_?

**Chapter One: Changes **

**Bella Pov:**

It was another rainy day down in La Push; I had come looking for Leah and her family.

"Leah!" I called franticly.

"Leah, where are you?" I yelled, darting from room to room of the Clearwater's house, noticing the knocked-over vase and skewed picture on the wall, not how it had been when I had last been here.

"Seth! Sue! Harry! Leah!" I ran outside stopping dead in my tracks on the back porch as I took in the scene that awaited me. Leah and Seth were trapped against the side of the house by a woman with fiery red hair while Sue and Harry Clearwater lay broken and dead on the lawn.

My thoughts were furious. Sue and Harry were close friends of the family and I wanted nothing more then to kill the red head that was now getting ready to kill my friends, Leah and Seth.

The woman turned her head slightly to face me. Her eyes were blood-red in her whiter-than-white face. Vampire.

"Well, well," she sneered as I avoided the urge to crinkle my nose when her disgusting scent swept towards me.

"What have we here? _Another_ child." she said brightly as I clenched my fists tightly to my side. The vampire then stalked towards to me until she came to a sudden stop right in front of me. What happened next was not very pleasant as she slapped me across the face which in turn made me fall to the hard ground.

She laughed bitterly and went back to cornering Seth and Leah. My arms shook, and I focused on staying human as the anger swept through me. _Not yet…not yet…not yet…_

Finally, I couldn't contain it any longer, and leapt at the leech with a huge snarl, phasing smoothly in midair into a huge black wolf with white paws and muzzle. I tackled her down, jaws opening to tear off her head with a metallic screech.

I ignored Leah and Seth as I tore the vile bloodsucker to pieces, making sure she couldn't put herself back together at all. Still ignoring my two best friends, I ran over to my shredded clothes and phased back to human so that I could pick up my lighter to burn the pieces.

With my lighter in hand, I hurried back to the pile of limbs to set them on fire. A sweet incense-like smell came with the purple smoke that curled up from the pile. I turned to face my cousins. They were staring at me in shock, eyes on my face.

Both of them were shaking slightly, but the way they were quivering worried me. I frowned slightly. Were they going to phase? I asked myself before I opened my mouth to talk.

"I have something to tell you," I confessed and at the sound of my calm voice they exploded into giant wolves.

Leah had light grey fur and Seth's was tan coloured. I could see the surprise on their faces when they realised they were wolves. I guessed they would be able to here each other's thoughts, as it is part of our gift.

I was a little surprised that Seth had phased – phasing was a girl thing – but I suppressed my curiosity and phased smoothly to catch their attention.

'What the HELL_?'_ Seth was in the middle of asking Leah something. She cut him off,

'_Seth, don't curse!'_ Leah snapped which caused me to giggle internally, alerting them to my mental presence.

'_Chill, guys,'_ I ordered with authority in my tone. They stopped and looked at me. _'I'm going to help you phase back to human, and then I'm going to explain everything, alright? Just listen to me.'_ They calmed, amazingly, and I sighed mentally in relief. _'This will be easier since you are already starting to calm down. Now all you have to do is think of being human,'_ I informed them and smiled internally when they managed the transition back to human. I phased back smoothly.

"You might want to find some clothes," I said mildly and laughed when Seth yelped and ran into the house. Leah laughed with me before grabbing my arm, towing me to her bedroom to get us some clothes.

Five minutes later, we were sitting in their lounge room and I was in the middle of explaining everything. About the legends of our tribe being all true and that the redhead was indeed, a vampire.

Sue and Harry were dead now which pained us all dearly. I was going to be the Alpha but I was still confused about Seth, I mean he shouldn't have phased. He was odd and that means we should get others joining us soon.

As I finished answering all their questions, I decided I really needed to call my dad but just then my phone rang. I looked at the screen which was displaying the caller Id showed that, 'Billy', my father was calling and without hesitation I quickly flipped open my phone.

"Hey Dad," I murmured, expecting him to yell but to my surprise I got a reply in a soft tone.

"Are you alright? I saw the smoke." My father asked in a worried tone.

"I'm fine, so are Seth and Leah…but Sue and Harry didn't make it." I whispered, tears filling my eyes.

"Bells, it's not your fault," he said soothingly. I could hear him walking across gravel, probably to the car.

"You got there as fast as possible; it's not your fault." Just as my father finished speaking I felt the tears roll down my cheeks.

"I'll be there soon, sweetheart." He said reassuringly.

"Please hurry, Dad," I whispered. I was sure my voice was full of pain. Seeing how I had just lost my aunt and uncle no longer than half an hour ago.

My will was breaking, I no longer sounded so strong or confident. I was just a scared 16-year-old girl who had seen her dead relatives' bodies. I needed my Dad badly.

Two minutes later my father arrived and was inside within a heart beat. He pulled me into his strong arms. I released my tears as I sobbed against his chest due to the guilt I felt for not making it in time to save Sue and Harry.

Leah and Seth were supporting each other and me, clinging to Billy too. He just held us all close making me feel safe. After our tears dried he released us.

"Quita's grandfather is on his way over here." he informed us.

"He'll help me prepare them for burial." We all nodded and Billy held his arms open again.

"Come here, you three." he whispered and we all clung to him again.

"Bella, this house will become the Pack's headquarters. You three, and any others who join the Pack, can live here if they wish." We looked up at him.

"Seriously?" I asked as I turned my leaking eyes to see my dad's face.

"Yes. Now go get some sleep, tomorrow will be a very busy day." He replied before kissing my head and leading us all out towards his car. As you probably could have guessed, none of us wanted to sleep here just yet.

That night I heard my dad's car pull away and I knew at that moment he was going to help with his sister and brother in laws funeral arrangements.

It had been two days since the vampire attack and today was Sue and Harry's funerals.

It was closed-casket, so the majority of our tribe and friends couldn't see the bite marks that the leech had given them.

We couldn't do that to our people. There was no need to make them panic when there were now three of us handling the situation.

I was the one to chant a little known poem dedicated to our people, as I was the unofficial chief of the tribe and definitely the most likely to be considered 'medicine woman' if we were a few hundred years in the past.

**I still dream every night  
Of them wolves, them mustangs, those endless prairies  
The restless winds over mountaintops  
The unspoilt frontier of my kith 'n kin  
The hallowed land of the Great Spirit  
I still believe  
In every night  
In every day  
I am like the caribou  
And you like the wolves that make me stronger  
We never owed you anything  
Our only debt is one life for our Mother  
It was a good day to chant this song  
For Her  
Our spirit was here long before you  
Long before us  
And long will it be after your pride brings you to your end**

The true meaning of the words took over my voice and swept through our tribe.

I then bowed my head when I was done, remembering the vibrancy of my aunt and uncle's personalities, their cheerful smiles and loving manner as Seth and Leah took their places by my sides, postures similar to mine.

All of us held in our tears as the black smoke curled into the uncharacteristically, clear blue sky.

* * *

**N/A:** **Hi everyone I adopted this story from (Ashuri92) who had lost her love in twilight so was unable to continue. I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter, I added a few bits to it but the plot must of it was written by (Ashuri92) **

**Please review if you wish me to continue this story.**

**Thank you to my wonderful Beta (Silent Broken Heart) you did a brilliant job while bettering this chapter.**

**Answers to help make the story clearer.**

**Billy is Bella dad in this story.**

**Also girls are more common to change into wolves instead of the boys.**

**And Sue was Billy's sister.**

**If you have any more questions please don't hesitate to ask me love gem **


	2. Unexpected

**Disclaimer I do now own Twilight all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer **

**Hi everyone this is chapter 2, I would just like to say a big thank you to those you added me to their alerts, favourites and to the wonderful people who reviewed xHannahxCullenx, Alice, loved it, Lauren xoxox and Dallasgurl.**

* * *

**Two: Unexpected**

_One Year Later…_

I was on patrol with Leah and Kim, who had joined us a week after Sue and Harry's funeral, when we smelt the worst smell you can ever imagine. Vampires, and by the smell of it there were more of them than before – at least six, maybe seven.

Once I realised we were out numbered, I quickly snapped orders at Seth, who was acting as our link to La Push, before I even realised it.

'_Seth, get the others. We need you here quick.'_ I ordered.

'_You got it, AB.'_ he agreed, phasing to human as we slowed to a lope. They called me AB as an acronym for Alpha Bella. It was alright, I guess, but I was still getting used to them calling me that.

A few seconds later, Seth phased back along with Emily, Claire, Quita and Rachel.

'_Hurry it up, little brother.'_ Kim and Leah chorused. Seth was like a brother to all of us, and the tallest within the pack.

'_Hurrying.'_ he said dryly and less than two minutes later the rest of the pack joined us.

'_We'll follow the tracks. Don't forget to check their eyes, if they are human drinkers then rip them to shreds.'_ I informed them as we ran swiftly through the woodlands. We were using our noses to follow their disgusting vampire scents. I could definitely tell that there were seven of them now.

Suddenly, we halted at the edge of a huge beautiful clearing, observing the vampires from the rim of trees.

All of a sudden Leah started to speak to me through her mind '_I saw their eyes, Bella,' They have golden eyes, they could even pass butterscotch, so they must be vegetarians.'_

'_These must be the Cullen's.'_ I mused, thoughtfully. That's when I remembered the stories about this coven, the stories that had been passed down from generation to generation until we finally got our turn to hear them.

As I broke out of my thoughts, I swiftly made my orders clear. _'Ok, everybody phase back and get dressed. We need to meet them in our human form's.'_ without hesitation, my pack instantly obeyed to my orders.

Once we were all dressed in either our shorts and tank tops or our summer dresses, we started to make our way forward. Seth was the lucky one as he could just pull on a pair of cut off jean and be done with it. I signalled for them to walk faster and they all fell into step behind me as we all strode out from the woodlands that were blocking our view.

That's when the seven of them turned to face us. We advanced across the open space, stopping fifty yards away from them with me in front of the others.

I braced myself by putting my hands on my hips while my Pack slipped into crouches. They all sat back on their heels with their hands in front of them, ready to phase at my signal.

The leeches looked surprised by my tiny figure – you see all my pack were much taller than me. I was pulled out of my musing as a blonde male stepped forward from the others just slightly.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen." he informed us which caused my glare to relax slightly. Leah and Seth stood from their crouching positions as they sensed my body relaxing rapidly.

"Isabella Black, Alpha of the Quileute Pack. We were not expecting your coven back in the area so soon." I replied calmly and with that he nodded his head politely in my direction.

"It has been fifty years, but I will admit that is fairly soon." Carlisle said so I responded with a quick nod in agreement.

"Stick to the original treaty, if you don't mind." I said firmly.

"And please keep others of your kind from hunting in this area. There have been over thirty of you through our land and Forks in the last year." I stated as the soft looking, caramel-haired female vampire gasped.

"Thirty?" she questioned quietly.

"Five have escaped, and only because they had eyes like yours. Had they been human drinkers, they would not have known of our presence until it was too late." I answered flatly.

I hated leeches with every bone in my body. The day I found Sue and Harry was still clear in my mind.

"Keep to your boundaries and we'll keep to ours." I replied coolly, and turned my head to the side to nod at my pack which reassured them they could leave. The exception was Seth and Leah as they always stayed close to me. They stood out of their positions and sashayed back into the forest and only a few seconds later I sensed each one of them phase back and leave.

"We will stand by the original treaty, Isabella." Carlisle assured me and I gave him a 'look' in return, _god I hate be called that,_ I thought before I started speaking again.

"It's Bella. Uh…if you don't mind, we would like to gather each others scents so we don't confuse you with any red-eyed nomads." I added reluctantly, disliking the idea of getting any closer to them.

Carlisle looked a little surprised but replied simply with an, "If you wish."

With that I stepped behind Leah and Seth before phasing so the leeches wouldn't think I was attacking them or anything.

My loose caftan tore into shreds, but I didn't bemoan the loss of the comfortable garment as I stepped around Seth to approach the vampires slowly. I slowly extended my white muzzle to sniff gingerly at Carlisle and within a few seconds my nose was wrinkling in distaste.

'_Errr, gross.'_ I thought to myself, ignoring the laughter that was coming from my pack in the distance. I could see that they were only just arriving back in La Push.

A moment later I moved on to the caramel-haired one – her scent wasn't as bad, amazingly. _'That's weird…' _I thought beforeI sniffed the other two blondes - one of them were male, the other one female, I repeated this process with the pixie looking one and the muscular one. Before I noted the differences in their scents.

_One to go_… I thought in relief.

On white paws, my black-furred frame slowly slunk back down the line to the last male, one who I hadn't spared a glance at as yet. As I exhaled his scent lightly, I felt something shift within my self.

_What the Hell!_ My thoughts screamed as I jerked my head upwards.

As soon as I laid eyes on his face, everything changed. Instead of the earth holding me down, millions of titanium cables were tying my very soul to his. I stumbled back, the shock coursing through me as I endeavoured to tear my eyes from his face.

I couldn't though. He was prefect. His bronze hair, shocked face and topaz eyes completely captivated me.

Although I forced myself backwards with my tail between my legs, I couldn't look away. As soon as I whimpered softly, Seth was instantly in front of me which in affect blocked my view. He then grabbed my head and forced me to look at him. Instantly his eyes looked fiercely into mine. As I stared at him with my wide brown eyes, his eyes darkened and widened in realisation.

"Damn it! Go, Bella!" he whispered fiercely and I nodded before spinning and bolting into the forest. How could I do this?

I felt like such a traitor to the pack! How could this have happened? How the HELL could I imprint on a vampire?

* * *

**N/A: Hi everyone this is the Beta chapter 2. So thank you my Beta (Silent Broken Heart) who did a great job editing this chapter for me.**

**Also chapter 2 was written by (Ashuri92) with some editing by me as I adopted this story. Please review love gem xoxox **


	3. What just happened?

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Hi, welcome to chapter 3 I would like to say a big thank you to everyone who added me to their alerts, favorites and to the wonderful people who reviewed chapter 2. So here I go! Thank you to ringoffire73, juney83uk, Tabby64, berdb, love109, Angeldolphin01, Lauren xoxox, iAngel615 614, Twilightfan108 and xHannahxCullenx.**

* * *

**Three: What just happened? **

Leah Pov:

I stared after my cousin with wide eyes as the shock of what had just happened sank in. My nerves were starting to get the better of me and I needed to be sure.

"Seth, did she just…?" I just couldn't bring myself to ask the question. I mean, could Bella have just imprinted on a vampire?

"Yeah." my little brother murmured and I could tell by the look on his face that he was just as shocked as me.

Both of us turned back towards Edward Cullen at the same time. He looked just as confused as the rest of his family. I could tell he couldn't read any of the Pack's thoughts, and was stunned by the contemplating looks on our faces. My brother and I regarded each other for a moment before nodding in agreement. We then turned our gaze's to look at Edward again.

"You hurt her and you'll pay." Seth and I chorused at the same time.

"Don't make us hurt you." I threatened as I marched up to him.

All I could feel was my need to protect the Alpha as I stepped closer while ignoring the looks of hostility I was receiving from the rest of his coven.

"This has never happened before. I'm telling you that much but you will need to work out what just happened for yourself." I growled fiercely in his face.

"Our Alpha is all we have. If you mess with her, you mess with us all." Seth added before grabbing my arm and pulling me away from the bloodsucker that stole our Bella's heart.

I turned to look once more to see that Edward was looking incredibly confused along with the rest of his family.

"Wait could someone please explain what just happened?" Carlisle asked politely.

As I looked at my brother, I could tell our thoughts were similar. We couldn't give that kind of information out without our Alpha's consent

."Sorry," we chimed together as we shook our heads.

"Pack rule. The Alpha is the only one who can give us the permission to give you that information."

"Permission granted." Bella's voice called softly from the edge of the clearing and only moments later she stepped out from the trees in a singlet and shorts.

She must have noticed the querying glances we were giving her as she smiled faintly before answering our unasked question. "Emily's, they're a bit too big for me."

As she finished speaking, her face turned emotionless. She turned and spared a look at all of the Cullen's, but one.

I could tell she was in business mode again, her face sober as she approached the Cullen's slowly without even glancing at Edward.

Once she was only a few feet away from them she started her apology,

"Please excuse my leaving. I was…shocked, to say the least." she muttered.

Bella looked extremely small and fragile as she stood between Seth and I but I knew we would give our life's to protect her. I could feel my anger starting to build as the vampires began getting more frustrated by the second.

"Can someone please explain what is going on?" the big, muscular one boomed loudly. This caused my anger to increase so I couldn't help but growl fiercely in his direction.

I quickly put a hand on Bella's shoulder so that I could warn her that we shouldn't be this close to them and that my anger was starting to slip. Before I could tell what was happening Bella nudged me in the side and shook her head before she addressed me in a firm voice.

"Calm, Leah." She ordered before looking towards the Cullen's.

"I will explain." Bella whispered gently, as I thought through my opinions. I mean, I could drag Bella away without giving her a chance to explain herself but for some reason I knew that would just make matters worse.

My thoughts were cut off as Bella slowing began to speak again,

"It's just…it won't be easy to explain."

Could this really be happening, Bella was just seconds away from revealing information about imprinting; would she really risk the pack like that? Just to explain what had just happened between her and the bloodsucker?

As I looked up I could tell Bella was hesitating, I could understand to a certain affect but I still prayed she would stop speaking. I mean, what she would say to them, oh by the way I imprinted on one of your coven. Yeah I don't think that would go down very well but that's just me.

Then the million dollar question popped up in my head, what if he already had a mate? That would cause a lot of problems between our pack and their coven.

However, I didn't get a chance to voice my question as Bella took a deep, shaky breath before asking her question quickly, "Have you ever heard of imprinting?"

* * *

**N/A: Wow what has Bella got herself in for lol if you would like more please review as it truly means a lot to me. **

**I will try and write Edward's point of view on the matter in the next chapter as (berdb) has requested that she would like to see his point of view love gem xoxox**

**Thank you to my Great Beta (Silent Broken Heart) who did a nice job with chapter 3 .**


	4. Confusion

Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.

**Hi everyone I would just like to say a massive thank you to everyone who waited so patiently for this chapter, I sorry it so long. So here's a big thank you to the people who reviewed chapter 3! xHannahxCullenx, tina062093, endersGame15, Angeldolphin01, juney83uk, ringoffire73 , Lauren xoxox.**

* * *

Edward POV: 

I don't know what happened but suddenly my body felt weightless. I mean one minute a dog wants to sniff me and the next she was slowly backing away from me. All I wanted to do in that moment was protect her, which was really inappropriate as she was supposed to be my enemy but I just couldn't help it, she just looked so lost and confused as she turned and ran.

These feeling confused me to no end so I quickly deciding to scan through the minds of my family. I found that they were just as confused as me.

_'Why is the Alpha acting so strange_?' Carlisle thought as he stared towards the retreating shape shifter.

'_What just happened?_' Esme asked in her mind as she reflected back on the series of events. I could tell she was extremely worried that someone from our family would get hurt.

'_That dog is weird man but if she wants to fight, bring it on' _Emmett thought loudly with enthusiasm.

Jasper was mostly concentrating on protecting Alice but he as also thinking about the weird emotions the shape shifter was displaying towards me. When he caught me looking in his direction he quickly explained the emotions he was sensing.

'_Edward bro, this wolf is feeling some intense feeling for you right now man. I can feel confusion and happiness when ever she sees you but most of all I feel a strong wave of betrayal but that feeling is echoed towards the rest of her pack_.' Jasper explained using his mind.

With that I nodded my head in thanks and then turned to Alice thoughts which were slightly panicked _'Why can't I see them? Stupid shape shifters I feel blind without my visions.'_

'_Well that wasn't good. I mean they would have to be really powerful to block Alice from seeing them_' I thought as looked towards my sister, only to see a frown plastered all over her face.

_'God, I will never be able to get this smell out of my clothes, why do shape shifters have to smell so bad!' _was that seriously all Rosalie could think about at a time like this? I cursed in the back of my mind.

As I pulled out of reading my families thoughts I saw two members of the pack marching towards me with fierce expressions on their faces.

"You hurt her and you'll pay." I believe the one named Seth and the female chorused at the same time.

"Don't make us hurt you." The girl threatened as she continued to stroll over to me, until she was right up in my face. I could tell the rest of my family were ready to fight if she so much as laid a hand on me. This gave me the encouragement to look the shape shifter in the eye and refuse to back down.

For some reason I was happy that the pack was there to protect Bella, she just looked so fragile, so childlike, and so vulnerable that I felt the strangest urge to protect her. Although, if she was in her wolf form she could probably rip me to pieces in a matter of seconds.

"This has never happened before. I'm telling you that much but you will need to work out what just happened for yourself." The girl growled fiercely in my face but I really didn't understand what was going on, I mean I know it had something to do with Bella but what could it be?

Only a few seconds later,

"Our Alpha is all we have. If you mess with her, you mess with us all." The boy started to speak before grabbing the girl's arm and pulling her away from me.

"Wait, could someone please explain what just happened?" Carlisle asked politely, I knew he didn't want to fight with these shape shifters but only Carlisle could remain calm and professional in at a time like this.

Once Carlisle had finished speaking, I noticed the two shape shifters spare a glance at each other before turning back to my family.

"Sorry," they both chimed together as they shook their heads. I guess that meant that they were not going to tell us what had happened here today.

"Pack rule. The Alpha is the only one who can give us the permission to give you that information." The girl spoke in a firm tone.

Suddenly a soft, angel like voice came from the edge of the clearing. I knew it was Bella but why would my frozen heart feel the need to be close to her. She spoke the two words that sent relief through my families bodies,

"Permission granted."

As she walked towards us, I felt like my heart was on fire and all I wanted to do was run towards her and take her into my arms. _God why am I feeling this way?_ I thought to myself as I could only hope that this angle would be able to give me and my family the answers we needed.

I could tell she felt uncomfortable under her packs querying glances as she smiled just faintly before answering their unasked question.

"Emily's, they're a bit too big for me."

That's when I noticed that her clothes were indeed a little loose on her but they still looked prefect on her_. God what am I saying? Get a grip on yourself_ _Edward_! My thoughts screamed as I lowered my eyes to the ground.

That's when Bella started to speak again in an apologetic tone,

"Please excuse my leaving. I was…shocked to say the least."

I could tell my family were starting to get frustrated with the lack of answers as I could hear the quiet growls erupt from their chests and that's when the female beside Bella started acting very strange.

"Can someone please explain what is going on?" Emmett shouted loudly and this caused the girls anger to increase as she growled in my direction.

As she touched Bella I felt my anger rise, for some reason my protective instincts took over and all I wanted to do was rip her arm clear off. I knew that she wouldn't hurt Bella but she was slightly shaking and Bella looked so fragile. Before I could act on my feelings, Bella nudged the girl in the side and shook her head before she addressed her in a firm voice.

"Calm, Leah." Bella ordered before looking towards us.

We must have been waiting for a few minutes before Bella started to speak again,

"It's just…it won't be easy to explain."

As I looked up I could tell Bella was hesitating and this caused questions to play on my mind. What could be so hard to explain to us? Was it really that bad?

Suddenly Bella took a deep, shaky breath before she tried to give my family the answers we needed, "Have you ever heard of imprinting?"

Oh god, had Bella imprinted on one of my family? My thoughts shouted as I searched my mind for the answer's I so needed.

Bella POV:

"Imprinting?" the muscular one asked as I looked down at my hands while twisting my fingers together, biting my lip.

"It's hard to explain…_really_ hard to explain…" Leah trailed off as if she was lost for words.

"It's like gravity moves," I murmured softy.

"Like the earth isn't holding you down anymore – your imprint is. Like there's thousands, millions of titanium cables tying your soul to theirs in that moment…" I continued to explain as I started looking from face to face slowly.

"And in that moment, you know you'll do anything for them to make them happy. You'll be whatever they need you to be." My eyes suddenly stopped on Edward for a moment, before I looked down at my bare feet again, scuffing my foot on the ground.

"So you imprinted on one of us?" the pixie like one asked curiously which caused me to blush, and all I could do was offer a swift nod in reply.

"Who?" they asked all together which caused Leah and Seth to laugh.

You could probably break the tension with a knife as I quickly hit both their arms, hard. Sadly, Leah ignored my warning as her brother winced.

"It was copper-head over there." Leah snorted.

"Edward?" Esme asked in a shocked yet happy tone.

"Who else? Or were the threats not enough of a hint for you?" Leah growled.

"Leah!" I exclaimed, completely horrified as I turned a deep red. I continued not to look at anyone for longer than a few seconds and I continued not to look at Edward.

Finally I gave up before glaring towards my cousin. "You're sleeping outside for the next month." I growled angrily towards Leah.

"And there is no _way_you can get out of it. Just wait until I return to wolf form, missy." I threatened before I quickly turned to run back into the woods.

I didn't know where I was going but Leah had crossed the line and I needed to get away from here before I did something I would truly regret.

* * *

**so please tell me what you think, would you like to see more of Edward's pov throughout the story or not. Please Review it would really mean a lot to me.**

**Big thank you to my wonderful Beta Silent Broken heart aka ****Michelle**** as she did a brilliant editing this chapter for me.**

**Also I would like to let everyone know that my first story Life changes in a blink of an eye was deleted and re-posted as I am rewriting it. So if you enjoyed it the first time around please check out the new and improved version love gem. **


	5. Feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**I would also like to say a massive thank you to everyone who added me to their favourites, alerts and to everyone who reviewed so here I go ! ringoffire 73, The Tomboy in Pink, Dia, iAngel615.614, Angeldolphin 01, animal 8, juney83uk and Daisy34745.**

**I would also like to say a big sorry for the wait but I care for my mum, I have just started a new job so I am doing as much writing as possible and as promised here is the beta version of chapter 5 I hope you enjoy love gem.**

**

* * *

**Leah Pov:

Wow, that was stupid of me, I thought as we watched Bella run towards the woods. I could tell Bella had shifted into a wolf as my heightened senses worked well even when I wasn't in wolf form.

I could hear the sound of her paws thumping against the ground as she run away. Without a moment of hesitation I spared a look towards Seth before we both turned our gazes back to Edward.

"You'd better go after her." Seth suggested quietly.

"We won't be able to calm her down." I explained as I took in the surprised look on Edward's face before he nodded and sprinted into the woodlands after Bella.

Once I was sure Bella would be safe I turned to Seth and began to sketch in the dirt of the clearing as I mumbled a word or two here and there. I was sure the Cullen's were only going to be able to catch words like 'patrol' 'three' and 'not her' as they watched us in curiosity.

"What are you doing?" Jasper asked as curiosity took over his reservations; both Seth and I looked up.

"Patrol planning. We have the feeling that Bella is going to be a little distracted for the next few days," I replied simply "And since she made me second-in-command, and Seth is good with tactics, we can organise patrols when she can't," I explained as I looked down to the ground while frowning.

"This is screwed up." I muttered.

"I can't believe that there's so many…"I said quietly as I tried to map out my thoughts.

"Talking to yourself, Leah?" Seth asked mildly which caused me to let out a low growl in warning.

"What?" Seth replied calmly.

"I'm so getting you back later." I grumbled, before I continued to plan out the packs patrols with Seth. Meanwhile the Cullen's prepared themselves for the long wait they faced. As god only knew when Bella and Edward would return.

**Bella POV**

I ran in wolf form for miles while I carried my clothes in my mouth just in case I had to phase back before I arrived home.

Home…where was home now? La Push was where I was born, where my family lives and my Pack are, but now that I have imprinted… I didn't know where my home was anymore.

I spun when I heard the sound of footsteps following me. I quickly ready myself to attack but I stopped when I saw who it was.

My vampire had followed me…_Edward,_ I corrected myself. He wasn't mine; I was his. There was a difference…

"Bella?" he murmured, making me melt internally.

"Can I talk to you?" my heart dropped but I nodded before slipping between some bushes to phase back to human and dress quickly. I stepped out from the bushes shyly and kept my eyes down the whole time.

I'd never been so shy before – not even around strangers, but something about him made me feel suddenly bashful.

"So beautiful." I heard him murmur before I looked up at him in confusion.

He looked a little embarrassed. "Sorry…you heard that?" I nodded which caused him to smile trendily.

"Well, it's true." Edward replied before I blushed and looked down again.

"I'm Edward Cullen." he continued, as I looked to see that a pale white hand had appeared in my line of sight. I took it hesitantly and I was surprised by the electricity that flowed between our palms.

"Bella Black," I said shyly, liking the feel of the cold against my hand, "As you probably already know." I continued which caused Edward to smile down at me.

We stayed there for a couple of minutes, making no move to release each other's hands. Edward even brought my hand up so that he could brush the back of my hand with his lips. Of course this made me blush deeply as I reluctantly pulled my hand away from his.

Suddenly, something occurred to me.

"Why are you here?" I asked which caused him to tilt his head to the side slightly as he looked down at me curiously.

"Here, as in Forks, or here, as in with you?" Edward asked gently.

"With me." I mumbled as my heart accelerated slightly which of course made him smile crookedly; the expression was so gorgeous that it almost made my heart stop beating.

"Seth suggested that it would be a good idea." Edward replied and in that second I felt my hopes fall. He was only here because of Seth…

"But I wanted to come after you. I just wasn't sure if you wanted me to or not." Edward muttered and my expression brightened immediately.

"Thank you for coming after me. It's nice to have someone other than my family care about me." I whispered as my words caused him to frown slightly.

"What do you mean?" Edward questioned.

"I mean, I only have my dad and the Pack." I mumbled sadly, before I slowly continued, "They're my family; even though half aren't even related to me."

"You have no friends outside your pack?" Edward asked softly. "Why not?" He questioned in a curious tone.

"Too dangerous," I muttered in reply, "They could find out about the Pack…and that wouldn't be good. Hanging around werewolves…even ones as calm as us…it's dangerous for us to be around humans all the time." I explained, of course he reacted as I expected. He fell silent and this caused my hopes to disappear.

"I understand," he said finally. His gorgeous voice muted as he continued, "It is similar for us."

"I know. It's…it's going to be odd having your coven at school. Luckily there are only four of us from the Pack who go to Forks High." I mumbled.

"Or there might be a sudden rise in wolf population and disappearances of Quileute girls." He chuckled softly and I felt a little weak at the gorgeous, musical sound. He would probably affect me the same way even if I hadn't imprinted on him. The thought reassured me somewhat.

"So I will see you tomorrow?" he asked softly, and I looked up from my feet.

"Yes, I guess so." I replied shyly which caused him to smile in return.

"Good. I would like to get to know you, Bella." I blushed darker yet again and looked down at my feet. My hair fell about my face, hiding my cheeks, but Edward's hand appeared in my peripheral vision and brushed the locks behind my ear.

I looked up at him yet again, stunned, and froze when he smiled and leant down to press his lips to my forehead. His icy skin felt different on mine, frozen but not uncomfortable as with other vampires.

"I will see you tomorrow, Bella." he whispered, and then flashed me a crooked smile before turning and walking calmly back the way he had came. I was left standing there alone and confused, yet amazingly happy. Today had been the strangest day of my life.

**A few hours Later **

When I arrived home Dad was waiting for me.

"I heard about your imprint." Was all he said when he saw me. I hesitated as I felt so lost and afraid, but without a moments more hesitation I ran into his arms when he held them out towards me.

"I was so confused," I whispered and I was sure my dad could hear the pure fear in my tone of voice, "I couldn't understand how it happened…but he accepts me, Dad." I said before I looked up at him.

"He'll be going to Forks High…he's actually…somewhat human." Billy smiled down at me and hugged me tighter for a moment.

"As long as you're happy and the tribe is safe, Bella." he said quietly. I nodded and hugged him again.

"They're going to stick to the original treaty until we can negotiate otherwise – it's the Cullen's." I explained. Dad led me inside without a further word.

"Well then, we shouldn't have anything to worry about." he chuckled. I smiled slightly, distracted by the constant pull I felt towards Edward.

"I think I'll go to sleep…Emily and Rachel are going to be running patrol tonight." He nodded and released me.

"You've been doing good, kiddo. Go grab some sleep – you'll need it." Was all he said, before I nodded in agreement. I tried to cover up my yawn before I quickly headed down the hall to my bedroom. I was asleep as soon as my head hit my pillows.

* * *

**N/A: I would just like to say a** **massive thank you to my wonderful Beta Silent Broken heart aka Michelle as she did a brilliant editing this chapter for me.**


	6. School

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**I just wanted to say sorry it took me so long to update and welcome to chapter 6. I would also like to say a massive thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 5!**_ _**XXbeautifulIllusionsXx, xHannahxCullenx, Bellaangel383, Angeldolphin01, juney83uk, animal 8, The Tomboy in Pink, Twilightgurl1917 and Daisy34745.**_

**Bella Pov:**

Before I knew it, a new day dawned and I started to get ready for school as usual. But this morning was different as I found myself whistling happily due to the knowledge I would see my Edward again.

Argh! I did it again!

Edward wasn't mine…I had to remember that. At least the Pack understood what it meant by the possessive pronoun.

"Bells?" Dad called through my door. "Are you up?"

"Yeah." I called back as he opened the door, smiling at me brightly.

"You holding up okay away from him?" My dad asked with a worried expression as he tried to hide his worry behind his smile.

"Yes." I answered softly, although I wanted only to be beside my imprint at all times. Billy appraised me, then came and hugged me.

"When the leech…_vampires_ get used to being around you, and the treaty is amended, it will be easier," he promised quietly, then drew back and looked at me.

"Now get dressed missy. You don't want to miss any time with him at all!" I laughed at my Dad's mock-sternness, and shooed him out of my room so I could get dressed.

**About 20 minutes later**.

I found myself worrying about the Cullen's as Leah, Seth, Kim and I drove towards Forks High School. Seth had his arm over my shoulders as Leah drove rather quickly I might add. Having my friends and family around was keeping me calmer than I would have been on my own which I was grateful for.

"Bella, it'll be okay." Kim said sweetly from her place in the front passenger seat.

I looked up at her and I could feel my eyes widen as I felt somewhat panicked.

"He came and said he wanted to be friends, didn't he?" she asked and my only reply was to nod ever so slowly.

"Well then. He's not going to avoid you if he said that, is he?" Kim reasoned softy.

"I'm…not worried about _that_." I whispered.

"I'm…" I broke off and shook my head violently for a moment.

Before I continued "Nothing. Never mind. Forget I said anything." Seth tightened his arm over my shoulders and Leah cast me a worried glance in the rear-view mirror. Kim turned in her seat to frown at me.

"Bella, we know you." she said exasperatedly.

"What is really bothering you?" Kim asked sternly.

"I'm scared, alright?" I cried loudly, before lowering my voice. "I'm scared. I don't know…how this will work. What werewolf imprints on a vampire for crying out loud?"

"One who can bring us to friendship," Seth replied and suddenly the car fell silent.

Only moments later we all looked at him. "What? It makes sense. If you imprint on a vampire, you'll at least be able to form a friendship with him. You've got the best chance of all of us." Seth added sweetly.

"And you've got the best control over your emotions." Seth added which made me roll my eyes before calming somewhat.

"Thanks." I murmured before kissing his cheek lightly which in turn caused him to grin down at me cheerfully.

"No problem, sis." he half-sang which caused us all to laugh as Leah pulled into Forks High's parking lot.

As we climbed out of the car, still laughing, I froze as I saw the Cullen 'children' climbing out of the shiny silver car across the lot. My eyes were instantly riveted on Edward, and after a moment the five of them looked over at us. Leah took my hand and squeezed reassuringly as they all approached us.

"Hi, guys!" Alice, the little one, chirped happily, bouncing up and hugging me tightly which caused me to stiffen, and Leah growl softly. I quickly shot her a warning look as I cautiously hugged Alice back. I mean it was little uncomfortable with her icy skin and unpleasant smell but she could be family one day. Lucky it wasn't as bad as some other vampires, but it wasn't exactly pleasant either.

"Alice." Edward said warningly as he helped her detach herself from me when he noticed how still I was. This caused me to give him a grateful glance as I was unable to stop the affection I felt for him from welling up inside me.

Just moments later Jasper, the blonde male, looked at me and for some reason he looked really confused as a few seconds later he raised an eyebrow in my direction. I ignored the look easily as I didn't really understand why he looked so puzzled.

"I'm not sure you got all the names last night." Seth said cheerily, distracting the vampires' attention from me. I made a mental note to thank him later.

"I'm Seth; this is my sister Leah and our friend Kim." He said as he pointed to himself then Leah and then finally Kim.

"Nice to meet you." Alice sang. I rolled my eyes slightly as she bounced up and down. I could tell her and Seth would get along quite well.

"I can tell we're going to be good friends!" Alice continued eagerly which caused Leah to snort as she ignored the look I gave her.

"Cool it, pixie, I wouldn't bet on it." she said dryly.

"No one bets against Alice." Emmett chuckled, and Edward shook his head, smiling somewhat. Once again my eyes were riveted on him. Kim nudged me slightly and I gave her a grateful glance for distracting me again.

"Alice can't 'see' wolves in her visions." he muttered to his brother, whose face lit up even more.

"Excellent! Maybe with you guys around I'll be able to win more bets!" this confused me, and I could see that my cousins and Kim were just as confused.

"The bell is going to go soon," the blonde woman, Rosalie, said in a bored tone. Her nose was wrinkled slightly as our scent was blown towards her, and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'll have you know that you don't exactly smell like a bunch of roses to us either" I said snappishly.

"Oh?" Jasper asked quietly. I hesitated, and then looked at my Pack, who shrugged.

"Some help you are," I muttered to them, and then looked back at the Cullen's. "Vampires smell really sickly-sweet to us, it hurts our noses sometimes and you guys don't smell as bad but you're not exactly pleasant smelling either."

"We think it's got something to do with Bella's imprinting on Edward." Seth added cheerily. I blushed slightly again as I cast my eyes down to the ground. God I hated this!

"When did you discuss this?" I mumbled towards my pack as the bell went and I felt a surge of relief.

"Oh, thank god. Bye." I called, fleeing although it hurt to be leaving Edward again. Whenever I was around him I felt so much better… Leah and Kim caught up to me. Seth on the other hand was too nice for his own good as he was still taking to the Cullen's as they made there way to the school office to get their schedules.

This caused me to sigh as me and the girls went to our first class (English) together.

**First period English.**

I was shocked but pleasantly surprised when Edward came into our English classroom five minutes later. Leah sniggered and elbowed me when the teacher sent him to sit next to me and I shot my cousin a glare before smiling at Edward shyly.

This caused Kim to giggle softly as he smiled back at me and made me blush bright red once again. I quickly turned in my seat to frown at both girls which made them hold their hands up in surrender but they were still looking smug and kind of happy with themselves as I turned back to face the front of the class.

A few minutes later, a piece of paper slipped under my hand and without a moments hesitation I looked down to find some elegant handwriting on the otherwise blank paper.

_(__**AN: **__Bella, _**Edward)**

**Are you okay with us being here?**

I glanced at Edward, confused by his question. He nodded towards the paper before looking back to the front of the class. I looked down at the paper once again.

_Of course…_I hesitated. _I'm actually glad you're here. _I wrote beforeI nudged the paper back to Edward, a blush again rising in my cheeks. Oh, god. Why couldn't I control my blushing all of a sudden? I never used to blush this much! Edward chuckled softly and before I knew it he was pushing the note back.

**I'm glad. Will you and your Pack sit with us at lunch?**

_Okay._

I passed the note back then answered a question the teacher asked me with ease, although I was very distracted at the time. Leah kicked the back of my chair and I turned to glare at her. She smiled innocently and I sighed before turning back to the front of the class, constantly aware of Edward's closeness to me.

**Later on that day. **

I was in all of Edward's classes. I didn't know who had arranged it or why it was done but now there was next to no chance of me learning anything with him sitting beside me!

"Something tells me this was set up." Edward commented dryly as we walked together towards the cafeteria.

All I could do was nod in response as I enjoyed my time beside him. When we opened the cafeteria doors, the whole place went silent.

All eyes were on us, but I stood tall and strode confidently through the place like I usually did, just with Edward beside me instead of the three wolves from the Pack. The whispers started almost immediately and I grimaced slightly as I sat down beside my Pack and the Cullen's. They didn't realise we could hear them perfectly fine.

"_The native chicks _never_ sit with others."_ a boy grumbled to himself.

"_OMG, those new guys are _so_ hot!"_ some silly bleached blonde bimbo squealed quietly to her friend. All the other comments were along the same lines.

"You think they'd get over it." Leah huffed as she stole some extra food from Rosalie's tray. The two of them had, by the looks of it, actually been getting along. Rosalie smiled at Leah after rolling her eyes and Leah smiled back.

I hadn't seen a proper smile like that for ages. Not since Harry and Sue… At that thought I quickly looked down at my hands that were resting on the table before I folded my arms and leant on them. Only moments later I closed my eyes as I hid my face from the Cullen's and my family. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder, and I knew from its size that it was Seth. I looked up at his worried face and smiled sadly.

"I'm fine." I assured him quietly.

"Just thinking." I continued to mumble quietly as he frowned towards me with worried eyes but then sighed and sat back to let me lower my face onto my hands again.

Only moments later I managed to block out the sound of the others murmuring to each other about me and get myself lost in my own thoughts.

**End of lunch.**

I somehow didn't hear the bell go but when a cold hand touched my shoulder and a tingling sensation shot through my body, I looked up. I would recognise that touch anywhere, and indeed it was Edward. He smiled his fabulous crooked smile before he started to speak.

"The bell has gone, we both have biology now, right?" he stated simply.

"Yeah," I mumbled a little dazed. I don't know how my ancestors put up with Imprinting. It was so powerful… His smile widened and he took my hand, helping me up and taking my bag with his other hand. I noticed now that the others had left, although there were some human kids lingering and watching us with open mouths and wide eyes.

I smiled back at him and accepted his help. To my surprise, he didn't release my hand but instead changed his grip so our fingers laced together. At my questioning look he shrugged and leant in closer.

"Do you mind?" he breathed. I quickly shook my head as I flushed a light pink, and smiled when I heard him chuckle before he started pulling me towards the door of the cafeteria. I let him, my mind going haywire at the feeling of his ice-cold skin against my hand. Fire and Ice should not be able to coexist…but _we_ did.

"What are you thinking?" Edward asked softly as we walked through the hallways towards biology. I looked up at him confused.

"Hmmm?"

"I can hear the thoughts of everyone around me," he explained quietly. "everyone except you and the pack." I paused mid-step, not releasing Edward's hand which caused him to stop too, then turn and face me.

"Seriously?" I demanded. He nodded and I smiled.

"That's pretty cool. When we're phased we share thoughts, but it's more like speaking aloud. We have to decide what we want to say. Old Quil – Quita's grandfather says that the old packs used to have to share all their thoughts." I paused before looking around, and then sighed.

"We should get to class." He nodded, and tugged me closer to his side as we started walking again. I smiled up at him, my heart beating a little faster. He smirked, making me realise he could hear it.

"You don't play fair," I grumbled, and he chuckled. Pausing outside our biology class, he leant down and whispered in my ear something that made my heart beat even faster.

"If my heart was still beating, it would be doing the same."

My heart almost went into overdrive and I blushed deeply. This in turn caused Edward to chuckle again before I felt his lips brush against my cheek. He then straightened and grin crookedly at me as he opened the door to the biology classroom. I took a deep breath to calm my breathing and followed, hoping my cheeks weren't still red.

The rest of the day went fine, even with Edward in all my classes. I miraculously managed to learn and focus. I wasn't sure what would happen if we were closer than acquaintances. I probably wouldn't be able to function.

"Earth to Bella." Leah shouted in my ear, making me jump and yelp. I heard about seven people laughing, and turned blushing to see Emmett, Alice, Seth, Leah, Kim, Rosalie and Jasper laughing at me. Edward was shaking his head, smiling, and I blushed deeper when he kissed my forehead.

The others all laughed again and I frowned at my pack members. They shut up, recognising the look, and the Cullen's climbed into their car before Edward turned and smiled at me.

"Alice had a vision of Carlisle asking if we could meet later today to discuss the treaty." he said calmly.

I nodded silently before Edward started to speak again, "Will seven pm at the border be alright?"

"Yes, I'll talk to Dad and Old Quil, and we'll be there." Edward smiled again and kissed the back of my hand once more before climbing into his car.

Seth dragged me to ours and tossed me in, as the Cullen's left the parking lot and the girls followed us. Leah and Kim got in the car silently, but when we were halfway down the main road towards La Push they started teasing me about my reactions to Edward.

I couldn't wait for them to imprint so I could turn the tables on them.

**hope you like it please review. I love you all.**

**Michelle is my brilliant Beta for this story, so thank you Michelle for editing this chapter for me love gem.**


	7. very very important note please read

Hi everyone I feel so bad for not updating in a while, I promised myself I would not stop writing my stories, but I know how some people get when you don't update.

So I am going to give 3 options.

Option 1. Finish one story at a time which will mean around 3 updates per a week until the stories are finished, It would go by most popular which would be blood poisoning, followed by forever in my arms, new beginning, sickness, monster in law, a wolf love.

This option will also include an update for each of the other stories every 2-3 weeks and life changes in a blink of an eye would continue as normal as I have already written the chapters and am now just editing.

Option 2. Continue to update all my stories but not as often.

Option 3. Stop writing my stories as you feel I don't update enough.

Please review or send me a message as I am totally willing to continue my stories or stop it's up to you I love you all my readers and I am giving you the option and I will be counting the votes and this will be deleted after 3 days so if you want to have your say please contact me.

I sorry again and I love you no matter what your option is of me. Ps if you want me to continue my internet is back up so I will start updating straight away also I will have a poll up so you can vote for you favorite story continue if you don't like option one.

Love gem


	8. Treaty and Seth Missing

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight; all rights belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Thank you to everyone for your support this was the second most wanted so I choose to update today so please enjoy and review we your thoughts.**

**Thank you to everyone who added me to their favorites alerts and to the fab people who reviewed!** **aashi16, Everlasting Sunrise, Twisted Musalih, Bellaangel383, juney83uk, animal8, The Tomboy in Pink, Angeldolphin01, vampgirl1991, chibi mary chan, Love A Skoner,** **OYA7200 , xBookLover17x, rpattzgirl08, littlelizruth, LIZ911, MoreRandomThanYouWouldBelieve,** **AliceIvyRose , Megan, HopeMasen and usagiseiyaforever. **

**Bella Pov:**

After talking to my father and old Quil about the treaty, they decided it would best to discuss the current treaty with the Cullen's so we knew where we stood.

The Cullen's might have different feelings towards the wolves since I was the one who imprinted on Edward and not the other way around. They were also the ones to create the treaty, but if I had my way tonight I would be asking the elder's, the pack and the Cullen's, to remove the treaty so that I would be able to stay as close to Edward as he would allow.

Sure he was giving our relationship a try, but I still wandered if it was because he felt the need to protect his family.

My inner thoughts were cut off by a scared Leah, who had just come charging through the door,

"Bella, I need your help. I can't find Seth anywhere and when I morphed into my wolf form I couldn't hear him. I can't lose him Bella." Leah said as a sob escaped her throat.

"Don't worry, we will find him. Get the rest of the girls together, ok." I stated in an influential tone before pulling Leah into a comforting hug.

"Ok." Leah mumbled into my shirt before taking off back through the house.

Where could Seth be? He never wandered off without telling someone first and if he was in his wolf form then Leah would have been able to hear him.

I hesitated by the door thinking that maybe I should reschedule our treaty meeting with the Cullen's as it was now only an hour away from taking place. So I did what I thought was best and flicked through my phone until I came across Alice Cullen's number.

My phone sat there mocking me silently as I tried to make my decision. Within a few seconds it was made and I pressed the little green button that linked my call to Alice's phone.

After ringing only twice, my angel's voice filled the speaker,

"Hello."

"Oh hi Edward umm... I was hoping that I could talk to Carlisle about rescheduling the treaty meeting as something has come up and we will be unable to attend." I replied in hopes that he wouldn't ask to many questions in case he decided he wanted to help and god knows how dangerous that could be, even for a vampire.

"Carlisle is working at the moment. Bella, is everything ok?" Edward asked in a concerned tone.

"Yeah, everything's fine. Why are you picking up Alice's phone Edward? That's not very polite." I teased in hopes that I would be able to change the subject.

"Alice asked me too, and please stop trying to change the subject Bella." Edward muttered before breathing a loud sigh down the speaker.

"I was...wasn't." I stuttered down the phone as I felt a blush heat up on my cheeks.

"Yes you were Bella; now tell me what's so wrong that you can't meet with us tonight." Edward asked in amused tone.

"Please just drop it Edward. I have to go, bye." was all I said before hanging up, but inner thoughts whispered I love you as I stared silently at the phone that was in my hands.

Once I had cleared my thoughts, I shed my clothes and took running towards the front door. Once I was outside I changed into my shape shifter form. Before I took off into the forest as fast as my legs could carry me, I heard an evil chuckle that stopped me dead in my tracks.

I tired to ignore the man who kept eyeing me up and down but I found that I couldn't when he suddenly changed into a wolf before my very eyes.

'_Hello, and you are?'_ the creep asked in his thoughts as he took a step closer.

'_None of your business! How are you a shape shifter? Boys don't shift.'_ my thoughts screamed towards him.

_Such beauty._' he muttered through his thoughts before continuing, '_I'm not from this part of the world, from where I come from it is very rare to see a female shape shifter and now that I have found you, I want you for my own.'_ the wolf answered as a smug grin that made my blood run cold appeared on his face.

'_Sorry to burst your bubble but I have already Imprinted.'_ I replied happily through my thoughts but part of me was scared of what this shape shifter would do to keep me.

'_Have you really?'_ the guy asked in a not so bothered tone.

'_Yes, now please leave me alone. I need to start looking for a friend of mine.'_ I replied again before I turned to leave.

As I took off running, he thought one last thing that sent chills down my spine,

'_You will be mine, never doubt that.'_ was all he said before his voice disappeared out of my head leaving me gasping for the air my lungs so badly needed.

After my encounter, all I wanted was run to Edward but I had to be strong for my pack, we needed to find Seth before something bad happened to him.

**N/A: I would just like to say a** **massive thank you to my wonderful Beta Silent Broken heart aka Michelle as she did a brilliant editing this chapter for me.**


	9. Decisions

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Important: OK so this is what I decided I am going to write a short chapter for each of my stories before I go back to work tomorrow, since I have 7-8 stories on the go I hope you understand. Blood P will continue to have its 3 updates starting tomorrow and I will update most of my stories again on the weekend love gem.**

**I will say a quick thank you but I want to names this chap as its short. So thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and to the people who added me to fav's or alerts.**

**Chapter 8**

**Bella POV: **

We had been searching for Seth for days now with no luck what so ever. I was starting to think that maybe the wolf from before had something to do with this, as Seth's disappearance was right about the time he showed up.

After hours of discussing the matter with the pack, we decided that we needed to get the Cullen's involved in the search and trust me, that was the last thing that I wanted, but Leah was falling apart which not only put herself at risk but the whole pack.

So I did the only thing I could. I ordered Leah to stay behind and watch over La Push while we continued to look for Seth. But being two wolves down caused some desperate measures to be taken which included asking my imprint and his family for their help.

That is what brought me and the pack to the Cullen's home, and yes, I know that this broke the treaty, but I hoped that when we pleaded our case the Cullen's would listen and not attack.

"Bella just knock on the god dam door already!" Claire muttered as we all stared at the wooden door.

"I don't think I can." I whispered as I turned away from the door. I just couldn't seem to put Edward at risk, but then again, shape shifters have always been very protective of their imprints.

Just as I was about to demand that we leave, the door swung open to reveal a very surprised looking Carlisle.

"Bella, what are you doing here so late I might add?" Carlisle asked in a gentle tone as he looked behind me to offer a welcome wave to the rest of the pack.

I knew Carlisle wasn't really bothered about the time of day as none of the Cullen's slept, so my guess was that he was trying to find a polite way to welcome the pack in without sounding too happy about it.

"Good evening Carlisle, we have run into some trouble and are hoping to ask your family for help?"

"Oh, please come in. I'll need to call them as they went for a late night hunt to be ready for school in the morning." Carlisle explained as he opened the door to let us inside.

"Oh, ok." I replied, feeling oddly disappointed as we made our way inside.  
Carlisle tried for what seemed like hours to get hold of any of his family. He must have seen the worry on my face as he quickly explained that all of his family turns off their phones while hunting.

That reassured me a little but I still wanted to see that Edward was safe with my own two eyes. Even if he was with his family, something could have happened to him and that thought alone brought me pain and loneliness.

Not being able to do anything without talking to all the Cullen's we finally decided it was time to leave and quickly excused ourselves much to Carlisle's reluctance.

All we could do was wait, but our time was ticking by faster than the speed of light. Mark my words though, if this shifter had anything to do with Seth's disappearance, then he would pay, dearly.

**This is chapter eight and it had been beat-ed by Silent Broken Heart aka Michelle, so give your best happy dance to her lol love gem**

**Please review that would mean a lot thank you love gem **


	10. Family and Carlisle's thoughts

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Big thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chap you truly made me smile! DizzyIzzyCullen, zeina1, LIZ911, Angeldolphin01, rpattzgirl08, ssbksmm, juney83uk and animal8. **

**This Chapter is a little reaction from some of the Cullens and Carlisle's thoughts.**

**Chapter 9**

**Carlisle POV**:

The hours were going by unbelievably slow even for a vampire. I just couldn't seem to get the meeting with Isabella and her pack out of my mind.  
Part of me wanted to go find my family as I was sure that there was something that Bella was not telling me. This caused me to worry as I knew that Bella was tied to Edward in every way, if they had indeed imprinted.

Of course I knew that Isabella indeed had imprinted on Edward as he had asked Alice to keep an eye out for his Bella's future. Yeah, you heard me right, and when Alice tried to explain that she couldn't see past Isabella and her pack, Edward went into a panic filled state and took off running for La Push. Luckily Emmett had managed to stop Edward before he reached the treaty line but even if he did cross it I knew that Bella would never let any harm come to him.

I guess that's why it was so hard for me to let Bella and her pack leave, when they so clearly needed our help for one reason or another.

What if Bella and the pack were in danger? What if something happened to Bella? And how would Edward react? I questioned, as my mind slowly racked over my memories on how worried Isabella looked during their visit.

I must have been lost in my own thoughts for longer than I thought as the next thing I knew my family came clamming through the doorway in fits of laughter.

The laughter soon died when they saw the worried look on my face.  
"Carlisle love, what is it? What's wrong?" Esme asked in concern but before I could answer her, my face was grasped between her two hands as she looked me pleadingly in the eyes.

As I looked up and made eye contact with the rest of my family I made sure to keep my thoughts from Edward. This seemed to worry Edward even more as a frown crossed his face before a low growl escaped his throat.

"Why are you blocking me from your thoughts Carlisle?" Edward growled out as he ignored the stern looks he was getting from Esme.

"Did any of you check your phones?" I questioned sadly. Not two seconds later everyone had their phones out looking for any reason for why I would ask that question.

Emmett was the first to speak up "Whoa, Carlisle, why do I have three missed calls on my phone?"

"Ah, well you see, when you were hunting I had an interesting visit from the pack." I offered in explanation.

"What? They broke the treaty!" Jasper yelled in accusation as he took a step towards the door but before any of us could react Edward was in front of Jasper growling menacingly.

"What the hell is wrong with you bro? Move out of the way. They broke the treaty man." Jasper continued to accuse in a stern tone.

"Jasper, watch what you're saying. I don't know why but I care deeply for Bella and I am not about to let her die without just course." Edward answered in a calm tone but when you looked at his eyes all you could see was the longing to protect his mate.

"That's enough! Bella and her pack did not break the treaty. They came here for help but when I couldn't get hold of any of you, I started to panic that they would do something rash and we all know how that would affect Edward. All you have to do is look in his eyes at the mention of a threat against Isabella and you can see that he cares deeply for her in ways that we don't understand." I spoke clearly and slowly even though we are vampires, I wanted them to get the meaning of each of my words clear in their heads.

"Wait, where is Bella now?" Edward questioned in a concerned tone.

"She left awhile ago with the rest of her pack." I replied shortly as I pulled out my phone from my pocket. I could feel all my families' gazes on me as the phone started to ring, luckily after a few short minutes some one answered.

"Hello." a male voice answered.

"Good evening, is Isabella there by any chance?" I asked.

"Who wants to know?" The person asked in a protective fashion.

"Umm, it's Carlisle Cullen. Bella came to speak to me earlier and I wanted to inform her that the rest of us are gathered at home now."

"Ok wait..." was all he said before the line went silent for a couple of seconds before Bella's voice filled the speaker.

"Hi Dr Cullen, dad just said that you needed to speak to me. Is everything all right?" Bella mumbled in fear.

"Yes, of course Isabella. It's just you wanted to talk and the rest of the family have arrived back to the house." I offered in exploration for the call.

"Oh, ok. The girls and I are on our way over. Is that ok Dr Cullen?" Bella asked uncertainly.

"Of course, and please, call me Carlisle." I answered in a gentle tone as I could still hear the fear behind her tone.

"Ok, will do Carlisle. We will be there shortly." was all Bella said before the line went dead.

Once I slid the phone back into my pocket, I turned to see all of my family gaping at me and that included Edward.

"What?" I asked quietly but they all just shook their heads and got on with their required activities apart from Edward who was currently starring at the door and Esme who had gone to fix up some light snacks for the pack.

'_Please don't let this involve a fight._' I thought, but I knew no matter what, if it kept Edward happy our family would fight by his side to keep his new found love safe.

**Thank you to Silent Broken Heart aka Michelle for Beta-ing this chap for me love gem**

**A/N: Ok I know it's short but is better than no update at all right, next chap is going to be Bella telling the Cullen's about Seth's disappearance and one of her pack just might let her encounter with the other shape shifter slip lol. So please review and I will update on or before Saturday.**


	11. The Outcome of Stress

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Wow thank you all for the fab response to the last chapter. All the favs and story alerts meant so much to me and to the special people who reviewed and help me keep going! Zeina1, animal8, demrahc27, Angeldolphin01, ssbksmm, DizzyIzzyCullen, immortalwizardpirateelf fan, juney83uk and LIZ911.**

**Massive thank you to my beta (Silent Broken heart) aka (Michelle) for editing this chapter for me! **

**The outcome of stress**

**Bella POV:**

When Carlisle called me to warn us that his family had arrived back home, it was a surprise to say the least, but I was grateful no less. I was so glad that Edward was safe, but I had to see it with my own eyes, so we set off for the Cullen's house but not before transforming into our shape shifter forms.

We needed to make this meeting fast if we were going to find Seth. I wanted so badly to see my cousin safe and sound. Leah had lost too much already so I promised myself she would never lose her brother and I was going to keep that promise if it was the last thing that I did.

So as we ran, thoughts of Seth plagued my mind which caused a howl of anger and hurt to escape my throat followed by angst filled howls from the rest of the pack. All we wanted was to find Seth and mark my words we were going to find him.

'_Bella, we're about to cross the treaty line.'_ Rachel warned in the back of her thoughts which brought me out of my inner musings.

'_I have spoken with Dr Cullen and he has given us permission, plus the treaty didn't stop us last time and we need their help to find Seth.'_ I replied in my thoughts so the whole of the pack could hear.

'_So true Bella.'_ Rachel replied through her thoughts as our feet took to the ground faster than before.

Soon after we reached the forest lining that lead us straight to the Cullen's home, we decided that it would be best if we transformed back into our human forms.

As the world shifted around us, the forms that once took us revolved around us and we were human once again.

"Quickly girls, get dressed. The meeting is due to be held in seven minutes." I said as I jogged into some nearby bushes and dressed swiftly.

A few minutes later we were all ready, so we started off on the last part of our journey which took us a total of three minutes and forty-two seconds. The porch steps were taunting me beyond belief and all I wanted to do was climb those steps like I had done a few hours before, but my body just wouldn't move.

"Bella, are you ok?" Kim asked in a soft concerned tone as I felt my breathing speed up until I was almost unable to catch my breath. Why was my breathing like this? I questioned myself silently as I tried to calm my breathing but luck wasn't on my side as I felt my vision blur until my world went black.

**Kim POV:**

"Bella, are you ok?" I questioned in concern as I noticed her breathing spike once we reached the bottom porch step. When I didn't get an answer I started to feel panic over flow me and the rest of the girls before Bella's eyes fluttered closed.

"Bella, oh no! God damn it" I shouted as I ran forward to capture her tiny frame but before I could get there the door swung open and Edward came into view.

I could see the panic in his eyes as he watched Bella's body falling limp to the ground. I could still feel my body moving forward but Edward was in front of me in a heartbeat as he gently took Bella up into his arms.

"What happened to her?" Edward asked urgently as he starred down at Bella. The whole pack knew the effect it was having on Edward as he gazed down at her. You see, when we imprint our hearts and the soul links with the person in question and we feel everything that connects us which included emotions and the strong feeling of needing to be close to the person you love.

"I don't know, she reached the steps and started breathing really heavily before her body just went limp and that's when you came." I said in a worried tone as I looked toward my Alpha who was currently in Edward's arms.  
What were we going to do without Bella, we were lost, and Leah who is second in command was thinking more with her strength than her brains? I thought as the girls looked at me in question.

"I think I know what went wrong. She's been under too much stress lately and she hasn't been eating very well. She would always say that she would eat later and then leave the room." Claire whispered in panic.

"What?" I shouted in shock as I noticed Edward pulling her closer.

"Sorry, I thought you knew. Maybe we should arrange the meeting for another time, take Bella home so she can rest and then we can focus on finding Seth." Claire suggested which earned a growl from Edward.

"I can't let you take her while she's like this so don't even try." Edward snarled out.

"Ok, we wait for Bella to wake up then hold the meeting. Does that sound good?" I asked everyone before I quickly latched eyes with Edward who just nodded and carried Bella inside before calling for Carlisle.

We were there for about an hour before Carlisle determined that Bella fainted due to stress. As we predicted, Edward wouldn't leave her side and all we could hear was him muttering to himself about how he didn't understand why he was feeling these overwhelming emotions for Bella and how he needed her to be ok.

I really did feel sympathy for him as I knew if this was happening to Paul I would be freaking out so much.

All I could do was hope for Bella wake up soon so that we could start looking for Seth before it was too late.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review and don't forget to check out my wicked banner by Christag_banner, the banner can be found on my profile page.**


	12. Edward's inner thoughts and waking up

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Hi everyone I am glad to say this story is now fully beta-ed, so please enjoy. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chap!** **M Cullen Hightopp, willowfaust, animal8, demrahc27,** **juney83uk,** **Angeldolphin01 and DizzyIzzyCullen. **

**Edward Pov**:

I needed Bella to be ok! When I saw her falling limply on the steps my whole body was seized by panic and worry. The panic was an unusual feeling as I rarely showed or felt this emotion and now that something was wrong with my Bella it was only right that the panic had surfaced.

The worry surfaced after the panic and I kept asking myself questions like, what was wrong with her? Why hasn't she woken up yet? And the most important question of them all was if she was going to be ok.

So here I was cradling a limp Bella in my arms, and all I could hear was her soft breathing and the loud pounding of her heart which let me know deep down that she was going to be ok.

I knew from the moment that I saw her that her imprinting on me had affected us both in ways that we couldn't imagine. I could feel her bond to me; like she could feel mine, it was irreversible.

So when Claire had suggested that they take Bella home my protective side reared its ugly head, but I don't think the girls were surprised by my reaction. No, Kim looked a mixture of proud and worried at the same time.

So once it was agreed that Bella would stay here with the pack to rest, I brought her inside where the warm air enveloped us. I called for Carlisle without a second thought as I needed a doctor's opinion on what was wrong with Bella and of course Carlisle agreed and started the tests straight away while Bella remained close to my side.

The tests agreed with Claire as they stated that her blood sugar was very low and the stress hasn't helped as Bella currently has high blood pleasure.  
Part of me wanted to growl towards the pack for not taking care of my Bella but I knew Bella was head strong and stubborn, so they wouldn't have been able to change her mind. I hoped I could however, so I asked Esme if she would mind making a large meal for Bella while I asked Jasper to run to the shops and get some of her favourite drink which happened to be coke.

The girls were all staring towards us with a mixture of worry and disgust. I knew it was partly because of our smell but it was also because their alpha had imprinted on a vampire. Part of me also realised that they were starting to accept the situation as they were here asking for our help.

'_Edward, Bella's future has shifted for the best. I can see it as she went from only darkness to a blur again so I think she is going to wake up soon._' Alice thought directly towards me which made me stir out of my thoughts that were plaguing my mind.

"Really?" I answered out loud in a hopeful tone.

"Have I ever steered you wrong before my dear brother?" Alice replied which caused all of the pack to snap their heads in my direction.

"What are you talking about?" Quita snarled towards me and Alice which surprised me as this was the first time we had heard her speak in our presence.

"Alice thinks that Bella is going to wake up soon as her future has fallen out of darkness and is a blur like the rest of your futures." I answered happily before lowering my head to look at Bella's still slightly pale form.

"Oh." Quita said, slightly ashamed of her behaviour but I reassured her with a soft nod that is was alright as I felt Bella begin to stir in my arms.

"Come on sleepy head." I whispered gently in her ear which caused her to groan softly before her deep brown eyes fluttered open to meet my soft butterscotch gaze.

"Ed...Edward." Bella rasped in surprise before quickly lifting her head off of my lap which caused her to sway a little.

"Shhhh, I'm here." I comforted her before helping her to reach her goal of sitting up, but I didn't let her out of my grasp which luckily Bella didn't complain about.

_But why would she complain? You're her imprint for crying out loud!_ My mind screamed as I watched Bella relax more in my grasp.

"What happened?" Bella asked in concern which made Kim get up and crouch directly before us which made both me and Bella tense a little in fear for our mates.

"Bella, why haven't you been eating properly, you know we all need to keep our strength up! Do you know how much worry you caused all of us, and not to mention Edward who was having a near full blown panic attack?" Kim stated in a stern tone which caused Bella to stiffen and let out a small sob.

"That's enough Kim. Bella has been through enough for one day." I replied through clenched teeth as I gently brought my sobbing Bella into my awaiting arms.

"Edward, she needs to know that her being stupid affects us all." Kim carried on which made Bella sob more.

"That's enough." I yelled furiously which caused Kim to stumble back a few steps and the rest of the girls apart from Bella to growl.

"No, don't you all start growling at Edward, he is only trying to protect me. I know what I did was wrong but every time I went to eat, something would come up and I would forget about it later. So I'm sorry! Ok?"

"Oh, Bella." Rachel replied before running forward and pulling Bella out of my lap and into her arms.

"We don't blame you hun, you always take such good care of us, and we just want you to start thinking about yourself as well." Rachel stated.

"Thank you, I promise I will." Bella replied as her gaze shifted back to mine once again.

"Good, I believe Esme had made you something to eat Bella." I interrupted Rachel before holding out my hand for Bella to take.

"What! She didn't have to do that Edward; I could have cooked for myself." Bella argued in surprise as a blush appeared on those beautiful cheeks.

"Nonsense dear, it's nice to be able to use the kitchen." Esme replied before I had a chance. She had a warm charming smile and I knew that Bella had already won the heart of my mother Esme.

"Thank you." Bella whispered as the plate was gently placed into her lap. Esme had made her mushroom pasta with some other mixed vegetables and on the side of the tray was a tall glass of coke and a single rose from Esme's garden.

I knew that I had fallen for Bella from the first moment I had seen her but my heart was starting to feel like it had grown wings and I'm sure if it could beat again then it would.

I also knew that as soon as Bella had finished eating the meeting would have to take place. I silently promised myself that no matter what happens over the next few days my love for Bella would never change and I would protect her with all that I am.

**A/N: Ahh deep Edward! I love the romance the next chap will have some surprises and the meeting will take place love gem please, please review. This chapter has been beta-ed by the amazing Silent Broken Heart aka Michelle. **

**Oh and please check out the amazing banner for A wolf's love by the wonderful christag-banner love gem.**


	13. The meeting and What?

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Wow what can I say...? Thank you for all the support! I am grateful to the people who added me to their alerts, fav's and to the amazing people who reviewed the last chapter. LunaDiSangue85**, **willowfaust,** **juney83uk, Angeldolphin01, ssbksmm, DizzyIzzyCullen and animal8. **

**Bella Pov:**

Do you ever get the feeling that you are being watched? Well, I have. I could feel around thirteen different pairs of eyes all focused on me.

Why? You may ask... Well that's simple. I called this meeting with the Cullen's and I was expected to explain our fears, the packs deepest worries, and the events that had taken place over the last few days.

That should be easy right? Well, that's where you would be wrong. How could I voice my troubles knowing that my imprint was sitting right next to me? All these questions but no answers, was life ever fair?

Even without the answers I was expected to provide them with reassurance and opportunities to voice their opinions. As Alpha I had to protect my pack from the enemies that wanted to harm us. I quickly decided that it would be best to get this meeting over with so that we could start tracking Seth again.

"Ok, thank you for agreeing to this meeting us." I began with a sheepish smile before continuing on a more serious note.

"I planned this discussion on behalf of me and the rest of the pack. We are here to ask you for your help." I stated quietly but I knew Cullen's could hear me. '_Come on Bella, grow a back bone._' my thoughts augured.

"One of our youngest member's has gone missing and to say we are upset would be an understatement." I spoke in a more confident tone but I could still feel my emotions masking my voice.

"How long has she been missing?" Carlisle asked in a calm manner which I was grateful for as I felt like I was about to break down and of course Carlisle thought it was one of the girls that had gone missing.

"Seth has been missing for a little over two days." I replied.

"Oh, Seth is missing. He is the only male in the pack, am I correct in believing that?" Carlisle questioned.

"Yes, that is right." I answered in confusion but before Carlisle could respond Emmett decided to interrupt,

"Are you sure he's not just off exploring nature?"

The laugh that followed Emmett's booming voice was enough to make us shake with anger and I couldn't help but sneer a reply to him,

"No, our thoughts are all connected. Seth hasn't phased during the time he has been gone."

I know it was harsh but I couldn't help myself, he was making jokes while my cousin was probably in trouble and needed our help. My apologetic thoughts were cut off however when Rosalie started to growl in my direction,

"Don't you dare sneer at my husband, mutt."

Before I even had a chance to respond, Edward was crouched in front of me in a protective manner which lead me to believe that her thoughts weren't all furry bunnies and rainbows.

"Keep your thoughts to yourself Rosalie, or, better yet, don't ever think those thoughts again." Edward threatened menacingly.

Rosalie didn't answer but she did storm out of the room. I could hear her muttering something along the lines of 'how could he side with a four legged freak over his own sister'.

This caused another growl to erupt from my Edward's throat.

'_Whoa Bella, Edward isn't yours, not by a long shot'_ my thoughts argued sadly even if he did growl at Rosalie. It was only the emotions that linked to the imprinting acting out.

He could never share the same feeling that I had for him. Hoping and wishing would get me no where. I was just a plain girl that was going to get her heart ripped out sooner or later.

"Sorry, I need to make sure Rose is ok." Emmett muttered before swiftly taking off out of the room.

Seeing how much Emmett cared for Rosalie opened up my eyes to the loneliness I felt. I wanted someone who would love me for me and not someone who felt like they had no choice in the relationship.

'_God, why does imprinting have to be so difficult?' _

"Bells, are you ok?" Claire asked softly as she got off the couch and slowly made her way towards me.

"This was a mistake." I whispered mostly to myself.

"Why was this a mistake?" Claire questioned in a serious tone.

"We should have never asked the Cullen's for help, this is our fight." I said before shifting my head to look directly into Claries' eyes. I needed her to know how serious I was.

"But Bella, you said that we wouldn't be able to do this alone." Claire reasoned desperately.

"What about that shape-shifter Bella? He's been plaguing your mind ever since that encounter you had with him." Claire augured as she tried to get me to change my mind.

"What shape-shifter? What guy?" Edward questioned in a stern tone. As I turned to meet Edward's gaze I noticed the pure panic and desperation in his eyes.

I know he wanted answers but I couldn't seem to find my voice. Surely he wasn't showing those emotions for me? Luckily Claire seemed to sense that I couldn't find my voice as the next thing I knew she was explaining to Edward what happened. Even though I tried to hide my thoughts about that day from the pack, it was impossible as our minds were so closely linked.

"Bella ran into another shape-shifter. He was different from us and he's kind of been weighing on Bella's mind since. She tried to hide her thoughts from the pack but she's been worrying about the encounter too much to block our minds completely." Claire declared before continuing. "She also thinks that Seth's disappearance is somehow connected to this shape-shifter." Claire finished with a proud smile.

"What makes you think that Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"I don't know, just the way he acted really, and the tone that he used, it frightened me. It was kind of possessive." I answered hesitantly.

"What?" Edward roared suddenly which was quickly followed by the loud thump of a table crashing into the wall opposite him.

"I'm sure that I'm worrying about nothing Edward; please don't worry about your families' safety, ok?" I mumbled with certainty as I tried to reassure him.

"My family can protect themselves Bella; I am worried about your safety. What did he say to you exactly?" Edward demanded before he started pacing the room.

I didn't want to relive that dreadful day, but for Edward, I would.

**Flash back **

'_Hello, and you are?'_ the creep asked in his thoughts as he took a step closer.

'_None of your business! How are you a shape shifter? Boys don't shift.'_ my thoughts screamed towards him.

'_Such beauty._' he muttered through his thoughts before continuing, '_I'm not from this part of the world, from where I come from it is very rare to see a female shape shifter and now that I have found you, I want you for my own.'_ the wolf answered as a smug grin that made my blood run cold appeared on his face.

'_Sorry to burst your bubble but I have already Imprinted.'_ I replied happily through my thoughts but part of me was scared of what this shape shifter would do to keep me.

'_Have you really?'_ the guy asked in a not so bothered tone.

'_Yes, now please leave me alone. I need to start looking for a friend of mine.'_ I replied again before I turned to leave.

As I took off running, he thought one last thing that sent chills down my spine,  
'_You will be mine, never doubt that.'_ was all he said before his voice disappeared out of my head leaving me gasping for the air my lungs so badly needed.

**End of flashback.**

As soon as I started telling the Cullen's what I remembered growls filled the room and from the corner of my eye, I could see Edward physically shaking with anger.

"That's not going to happen." Edward hissed through his teeth.

"Thanks." I whispered shyly.

Edward was about to speak again but Esme felt the need to say something first,

"Bella, I have to warn you that you are wrong when you say this isn't our fight! You are connected to our Edward and I am pretty certain that Edward is connected to you, so that makes it our fight whether you like it or not."

I could see why all the Cullen's loved Esme dearly, she had this motherly way about her that made it impossible to argue with her. She was the loving motherly figure that kept this family together.

Silence had filled the air but not for long as the next thing I knew a loud booming voice was shouting 'hell yeah' in a cheerful tone.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh at the strong cheerfulness that filled Emmett's tone.

'_I guess that was one way to break the ice_' I thought happily.

"That means a lot, but I don't want you to feel that you have to help just because I have trapped Edward by imprinting on him." I replied bitterly.

"Bella, I'm not trapped. In this short time that I have known you, I have started to have these feelings that I can't explain and all I know is that I'm not going to let this shape-shifter come anywhere near you! I want to discover these feelings with you. I feel happy whenever you're around."

"Really?" I questioned in disbelief. "Yes, Bella, really!" Edward answered before his charming crooked smile formed on his lips.

That smile sent sensations flooding through my body which made me want to lean closer! So that's what I did...

I leaned forward feeling everyone's eyes on us as our lips connected in a soft kiss that sent sparks flying throughout my whole body.

But that didn't matter, because as soon as my lips connected with Edward, I was home…

**A/N: Wow I bet you didn't see the coming lol, what will happen now? Will Edward's and Bella's relationship blossom or will something go wrong? Please review, Also a big shouts out to my beta Silent Broken Heart aka Michelle. **

**Oh and please check out the amazing banner for (A Wolf's Love) by the wonderful christag-banner love gem.**


	14. The Call and Drama

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**A/N: Ok where do I start! I am so sorry for the wait. I have be suffering from massive writers block for this story, so I hope you like this chap. Massive thank you to everyone who reviewed! Anulovesedwardbella, Angeldolphin01, twilightlvr4vr, DizzyIzzyCullen, LIZ911, animal8, jwtwifan, littlelizruth, Purradox, tiffyboocullenjonas, Jaspersgurl22, Twilight Forever222 and LoverOfDarkness13.**

The rain pattered on the windows as silence filled the room. My lips were tingling as our lips met for the first time. The kiss was truly amazing. I heard all the gasps fill the room but either Edward or I could bring ourselves to care. It felt so good and right! Sadly our moment of pure bliss was interrupted by someone clearing there throat in an uneasy jester.

The loss I felt when my lips parted from Edward's was almost unbearable which lead me to believe that we had sealed our bond and the imprint through our kiss. To say I was happy would be understood. Edward wanted me and no one else! It took all I had not to leap to his arms and kiss him senseless for hours on end.

_God I really do love him already,_ my thoughts rejoiced as I gazed around the room. Only to be met by some shocked expression, some happy ones from Esme and Alice. Their expression terrified me! _What if they came between Edward and me? Would they try to break us up? Could we even be together? We were enemies after all! _

"Bella, we will do all we can to help you and your pack my dear," Esme claimed gently.

"Thank you Esme," I whispered softly as tears slowly started to slowly down my cheeks.

"Oh dear child don't cry," Esme pleaded as she stood from the couch and wandered in my direction. I was sure that she was going to try and comfort me but Edward embraced me in a comforting manner before anyone could react. My only thought was god I could get used to this! And was it possible to really find love this easily?

"Shhh Bella, I promise we'll find Seth. I will protect you no matter what!" Edward stated in a demined tone.

"I don't need protecting Edward!" I tried to argue but something in Edward's facial expression stopped me.

"I not letting you go anywhere without protection Bella, you may be a shape shifter but I am still your imprint .My feeling on the matter have to count for something." Edward replied fiercely.

"Of course they do Edward! But I can protect myself," I whispered gently as I cupped his cheek in hope of reassuring him.

"Be that as it may, I want to stay close to your side. I can't bear the thought of losing you, now that I have found you, Bella," Edward replied sternly.

"Ok–––" was all I had a chance to reply before the shrill ring of my mobile phone broke our conversation.

Without any hesitate, I pulled my phone out of my pocket and starred at the screen in order to see who it was through caller Id. However the number was withhold which I found very strange but a voice in the back of my head was demanding that I answer before it went to voicemail.

"Hello..." I answered uneasily which caught the pack's attention as well as Edward's.

"Ahh dear Isabella," a voice teased, however I would know that voice anywhere.

"What do you want? How did you find out my number?" I questioned before listening intently for an answer.

"You know what I want Isabella! However you seem more than reluctant to give it to me. Seth will pay the price for that! He was just too easy to captor," the eerie voice spoke which sent shivers running down my spine and caused the pack to growl fiercely behind me.

"Wait maybe me can come to an agreement?" I asked hopefully.

"I doubt that every much Isabella. Unless you are going to give yourself to me." he said which earned a deep growl from Edward and the girls.

"So much growling, so little time. Make your choice Isabella!"He requested and before I could stop myself the words spilled out like word vomit, "Take me if that's what you want a leave Seth alone!"

"No Bella I want let you do this," Edward hissed which caused Jacob to growl over the other end of the phone line.

"Who's that Isabella?" he demanded angrily and before I could stop him. Edward grabbed the phone out of my hand and started muttering and cursing at the person down the phone.

"Listen here you over grown dog; you will not talk to Bella that way. Further more, you will never hold her or do anything that would remotely cause her any type of pain."

"Spoken like someone who knows of love or maybe you're the bloodsucker that my Isabella imprinted on." He spoke but it was way to calm for my liking. I need answers and the only way I was going to get those was if I got that phone of Edward.

"Edward please give me the phone," I asked pleaded sweetly before fluttering my eyelashes for effect.

"Not a chance Bella," was the only response I got before he turned to face the opposite direction.

"You better listen to her bloodsucker," he mumbled unhappily.

"Or what?"Edward challenged.

"Or this," was the whispered promise followed by heavy breathing. Seconds later the loud crash echoed through the room as glass shuttered to the floor. As more than six shape shifters came flying through the broken window.

"Sh..." I almost cursed but luckily I stopped myself and only seconds later me and the girls were phasing into our true forms.

No matter what happened I would always love Edward but I needed to protect the pack and the Cullen's from these beasts that dared to call themselves shape shifters. I had caused this mess and it was my responsibility to fix it!

**A/N: Please review if I get more than 7 reviews I promise that I will update tomorrow with another chapter and sorry for the cliff-hanger love gem.**


	15. Short chap Emotions and Protection

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; all rights belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

**Ok sorry this is such a short chap but I am really tired and I have been writing updates all day (smile) Thank you for the mind-boggling reviews! DizzyIzzyCullen, animal8, Purradox, no name, ANGEL FALLEN FROM HEAVEN, Angeldolphin01, littlelizruth, twilightlvr4vr, Sesshoumarusmate4ever, LIZ911, aashik and Pianogirl05.**

**Edward POV:**

_No! How could this be happening?_I thought subconsciously as I watched a large number of shape shifters stalk forward.

I had to protect Bella but how all the wolves looked alike! What would happen where the fight began? We wouldn't be able to keep taps on all the girls; I thought sadly as the wolf next to me nudged me towards my family. The moment my hand touched the warm nuzzle, I knew it was Bella as tingling sensations run through hands directly though to my body.

The sensations running through me left me frozen on the spot which seemed to frustrate Bella as she let out a low growl in warning.

"I can't Bella," I whispered knowing that she would hear me. There was a short whine in response before I was suddenly being pulled towards my family by none other than Jasper.

I tried to shake him off but it was too late, as not a moment later Bella went flying forward to join the fight without me.

"Let me go Jasper, "I demanded sternly as I continued to struggle.

"Sorry Edward, Bella made it pretty clear from her emotions that she didn't want you anywhere near the fight. Plus you wouldn't be any help whist not knowing which shape shifter was on each side.

"But I can't just stand here Jasper, she imprinted on me and it's too late to turn back now Jasper. I have feeling for her, like none of you can imagine," I replied strongly which caused Jasper to offer a sad smile in my direction.

I can imagine. I can feel your emotions remember and the feelings you have for her are very strong indeed."

"Then let me go," I pleaded desperately as I watched a grey coloured shape shifter go for my Bella's neck.

"I'm sorry but if I did that Bella would get hurt trying to protect your neck and then where would we be?" Jasper stated confidently.

"Fine," I muttered as I watched my girl bite into another shape shifter paw. _But if this get's to dice, I will not hesitate to protect Bella_, I thought bitterly as I watched her put herself in danger.

**Bella POV:**

No! I couldn't let Edward get hurt. I know his a vampire and all but he was my imprint. I needed to protect him and stay strong for the both of us.

"We're looking for your leader! We wish to address her about an instant that may have happened," One of the shape shifter's eerie thoughts flooded my mind as I tried to gently nudge Edward towards his family.

But he wouldn't budge; I ended up pleading with Jasper through my emotions. Knowing that would be the only way to get Edward to listen

"Keep cool girls, don't let him know which one of us is Alpha," I echoed throughout my mind teasingly. I just hoped this shape shifter wasn't the brightest spark in the box.

All the girls just nodded in agreement, whilst making sure to keep their mind blank as we strolled forward menacingly.

"Tell us dog," one of the other shape shifter's roared in his mind but before we had a chance to react he was leaping towards me with his teeth bared.

I heard Edward pleading for Jasper to let him go but luckily Jasper knew what was for the best and kept a tight grip on him. Which gave me the prefect opportunity to fight against these monsters!

Let's just hope that this is a fight that we could win!

A/N: Ohh so the drama begins lol. I bet you never expected the Cullen's to sit on the side lines lol but it's all part of the blot, crew evil laugh ha-ha-ha –ha . Also we will find out why Jacobs not there in the next chapter which I will try and write as soon as possible. Please leave a review xoxox


	16. Note and sorry on Hold

Dear Readers:

I am so sorry for the lack of updates when it comes to my stories ... I am finding very hard to update at the moment as I got a promotion that involves heaps of paper work and I care for my mum as well. I am now fully better which rocks and I would like to thank all my reviews for their patience and reviews... I can't tell you how much your support means to me.

So I am going to put most of my stories on hold until, I can find more time.

Stories on hold are: Sickness, A wolf love, Life changes in a blink of an eye, A new Beginning, Enchanted love, Monster in law and The Taylor Swift Collection

I am going to continue with three of my stories which will be updated once a week. I am sorry if it is not one of your favourites but I will complete all my stories as promised.

1. My Baby Bella will be continued- beta-ed by Tinian I'att.

2. Forever in Paris will be continued- beta-ed by Dreaming on cloud nine.

3. Forever in my arms will be continued – beta-ed by Tinian I'att.

If there is anything you would like to ask me then please leave me a message and I will try and get back to you asap

Please do not review this Authors note as it will be deleted thank you

Thank you all my dear readers and have a fabulous night... Love Gemma xoxox


End file.
